Many construction techniques have been developed for commercial buildings utilizing a back-up wall and a set of thin walled veneer panels that are supported on the back-up wall. Typically, there is a cavity between the veneer panels and the back-up wall to allow for the insertion of insulation and other materials. The veneer panels are connected to the back up wall using any of several different styles of connectors that are currently available. In addition to supporting the veneer panels, these connectors typically withstand various other loads, such as shear and wind loads.
Typically prior art connectors are relatively expensive to manufacture, and offer relatively poor load-bearing capacity for their weight and cost. One such prior art connector consists of an L-shaped member, and a veneer connector plate. The vertical portion of the L-shaped member is mounted to the back-up wall, and the horizontal portion extends outwardly therefrom. The horizontal portion typically includes slotted holes therethrough, for the mounting of the veneer connector plate thereon. The veneer connector plate extends outwards and supports at its outwardmost edge, a portion of a veneer panel.
For several reasons, these connectors are typically relatively expensive, and can add to the overall cost of erecting a building. One reason for their cost is that, to support the required loads during use, such connectors are typically required to be made from relatively thick materials. For example, for some applications, the L-shaped member is made from angle having a ⅜″ wall thickness. Furthermore, many building codes require such connectors to be made from stainless steel, to resist corrosion and subsequent weakening or failure. Because of this materials requirement, the cost of the L-shaped member is increased substantially.
Furthermore, in order to cut ⅜″ thick angle when making the L-shaped member, a sophisticated cutting device may be required, such as, for example, a plasma cutter. Plasma cutters are typically more expensive to operate than other cutting devices, and also, plasma cutter operators are more expensive than other cutting machine operators due to their relatively uncommon expertise.
A further issue driving the cost of prior art connectors is that, typically, they include at least two stainless steel bolts in their assembly, for example, to attach the veneer connector to the L-shaped piece. Stainless steel bolts are relatively expensive and can add significantly to the overall cost of the connector.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, for use in supporting veneer panels.